


Taking This One To The Grave

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Murder, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Suicide Attempt, They're all 16 at the start and 18 at the end, This is basically a Pretty Little Liars AU but without A, none of my work has ever been beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: A sleepover ends with their friend vanishing and after a month, the 'truth' is revealed. But, all is not what it seems in their little town...How will they cope when the true mystery is finally unveiled?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Anne of Cleves & Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Taking This One To The Grave

It was just a sleepover.

They were in the barn in Katherine's back garden, listening to music as loud as they wanted because the barn was far enough away from the main house that nobody could hear it. They were just giggling at a stupid joke that Anne told as the lights flickered due to the storm that was starting.

"Anne, have you listened to the new Dua Lipa song?" Anna asked as the group's laughter died down. The said artist was actually playing on the speaker now, but at a lowered volume so the girls could actually hear each other. 

"Ugh, not yet" Anne sighed, sinking further into her seat and taking a sip from her drink. 

"I'm loving her new video" Cathy chimed in, a small smile on her face. 

"Maybe a little too much, Cath" Anne murmured absentmindedly, typing away on her phone quickly. Cathy's smile dropped as Jane glanced between the two, a confused look spreading on her face. Anne sat up properly, having just realised what she actually said, and poured a drink into a plastic cup, handing it to Jane before she could question anything.

"Your turn" She said simply, as Jane took a deep swig. The others laughed lightly, shocked at the older girl's eagerness. Jane wasn't really as much of a 'party girl' as the others were, often choosing to watch over her friends in case they got too drunk rather than join in with their antics. 

"Careful Jane, take too much and you'll tell us all your secrets" Kat snickered as the other's laughed slightly louder. Jane rolled her eyes lighthearted as she passed the cup to Cathy, who also took an eager drink.

"Friend's share secrets. That's what keeps us close" Anne replied, smiling sweetly at the group, however, the smiled didn't quite reach her eyes. She seemed tense this evening but played it off with her silly jokes. None of the others could see through her facade and she was silently thankful for that.

"Drink up" She added, as the cup was passed to Catalina.

Jane sat up slowly, confused as to when she even fell asleep. She looked around the barn and found that all the others were asleep too. Except for Anne and Kat. Neither of them were even in the barn. Jane lightly shook Cathy's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. The slightly younger girl stirred, subsequently waking Anna and Catalina too.

"Where's Anne and Kat?" Anna mumbled, sitting up along with the others. Jane looked between the other girls before shrugging.

"We don't know" She answered, before standing up and sauntering to the now open barn door. A figure approached slowly, causing Jane to furrow her eyebrows.

"Anne?" She called as the figure moved closer. It was Kat, but Anne was nowhere in sight.

"She's gone" Kat called back, stepping into the barn and chewing her bottom lip. Her blanket was wrapped around her shoulders tightly in an attempt to keep warm while out in the storm. Jane chuckled weakly, as her puzzled expression grew.

"What do you mean she's gone?" She asked, looking back at the rest of the group for a second. They all seemed just as confused as she was.

"I've looked everywhere for her" Kat mumbled, her gaze set on the floor. Cathy, Anna and Catalina all exchanged a confused look, wondering where their friend had disappeared to. It might have been one of her pranks, but if it was, it definitely wasn't funny.

"I think I heard her scream" Kat continued, her voice dull. Jane looked at her in shock, eyes blown wide. What happened to their friend?

It was exactly a month later when half of the town was gathered around Kat's house. The girls were walking home from a school dance when an ambulance passed by, heading straight for the house. There were police cars surrounding the area, blocking traffic from coming down that road. They all exchanged worried looks before running up to Kat's mother, who was standing in shock, in the front garden.

"Oh, Kat!" Katherine's mother, Joyce, called as she saw the girls approaching. She pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"I thought something might have happened to you, what's-" Kat spoke quickly as she pulled back from the hug and stood with her friends. 

"I tried to call you" Joyce cut her off, her eyes filled with tears.

"What's going on?" Kat asked, her expression full of worry. Joyce seemed hesitant to answer but took a deep breath.

"They... they found your cousin" She spoke softly. Kat's eyes lit up. She knew that Anne was going to turn up eventually, she knew that her cousin wouldn't just up and leave her.

"I knew she was back! Is she inside?" Kat asked, a small smile on her face as she approached her front door. Joyce caught her arm and turned her back around and away from the door. Kat's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Katherine... I'm sorry. They found Anne's body" Joyce whispered, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She dropped Kat's arm as the young girl covered her mouth in shock. She realised that the rest of her friends were doing the exact same, a few muffled "No"s being whispered. They all could only look on in utter shock as the coroners wheeled a body bag past them, loading it into their van. Kat collapsed into Anna's arms, sobbing heavily. Her big cousin was gone. She really had left her now.

Jane embraced Catalina, crying softly into the taller girl's shoulder. Their friend was dead. Their jokester, the one who could keep the conversation light and make sure that they were all included, she was gone. Dead, in her own cousin's back garden. Was she really dead for that whole month before anyone found her? What happened and who hurt her?

Cathy was frozen. She stared at the coroners' van as it drove down the street. There was no way that this was real. Not her. Not Anne, anyone but Anne. Cathy felt her heart shatter. Anne was gone and she'd never got the chance to tell her how important she was. Cathy never got to tell her how much she loved her. How much she was in love with her. 

A week later, the funeral was held. There were news reporters everywhere since Anne's disappearance had been spread across the entirety of the UK. It seemed like everyone and their distant families were attending the funeral. Kat walked up to the church with her mother by her side and bumped into Cathy, who was with both her parents. Their parents exchange brief hugs, but Kat clung to Cathy tightly, like the older girl was holding her together. Cathy squeezed Kat's shoulders as she slowly pulled away, not failing to notice the tears that were shining in Kat's eyes. They walked into the church, hand in hand, their parents following behind them. 

Jane followed the trail of people into the church when she spotted Elizabeth, Anne's mother, who was making small talk with someone that Jane didn't recognise.

"Mrs Boleyn?" Jane asked gently as she approached the older woman, who said goodbye to the person she was talking with and turned to Jane.

"Oh Jane, I'm so glad you're here" Elizabeth spoke softly, embracing the young girl. As they pulled away, Jane gave her a small smile.

"I asked the other girls to sit together at the front. It's what Anne would have wanted"

"Of course" Jane gave a short nod before heading towards the front of the church. She took a deep breathe when she saw the coffin and all the flowers surrounding it. It all felt surreal. Like this was just an elaborate prank that Anne was trying to pull on them. Jane felt her eyes burn with tears as she continued to look at the coffin, where one of her best friend's bodies lay, when she felt someone grab her hand gently. She turned to see Anna, who squeezed her hand, as well as Kat, Cathy and Catalina, who all scootched down the pew to make room for her.

"Poor Anne" Cathy whispered, her eyes set on the coffin as they all sat down again. The others knew that Cathy and Anne saw each other as best friends and that the former was taking all of this extremely hard.

"Can you believe what a scene this is?" Anna chuckled weakly, looking at the hundreds of people that were filling the church.

"Anne would have loved it" Catalina added, sighing lightly.

"Popular in life and death" Kat mumbled, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. Anna glanced over at Cathy, who was still staring at the coffin, before opening her bag and handing the younger girl a small flask. Cathy glance at the flask, then up at Anna.

"No thanks, I don't-" She started.

"Today, I think you do" Anna cut her off, a small, reassuring smile on her face. Cathy just nodded and took the flask, putting it in her own bag. The other mourners started to mutter loudly, prompting Kat to turn around.

"Oh my god" She whispered, eyes going wide as she saw who had just entered the church.

"It's Henry" She added, which prompted the other four to turn around quickly. They watched him take a seat towards the back, his eyes briefly scanning the group. Mrs Boleyn left the conversation that she was having and sat beside Jane, along with her other two children, Mary and George, who both remained silent.

"Did you see that Henry Tudor is here? I didn't realise that he and Anne still talked" She said in a hushed voice, a slightly confused expression on her face as she spoke to the girls.

"They didn't" Kat replied, glancing back towards Henry and chewing her bottom lip. The pastor approached the altar and began to speak as Kat turned back around. Henry wasn't the important thing here. Saying goodbye to her cousin was.

Less than a week after the funeral, the Boleyn family moved away. No one was sure where they had left for, but a few people suspected that they were returning to France, despite the fact that none of their children had even been there before. Apparently, Elizabeth had wanted to move back in with her parents to try and move on from her youngest daughter's death and therefore, brought the rest of her family with her. 

Two weeks later, Jane and Catalina announced that they were moving up north for a while. They couldn't deal with people constantly trying to talk to them about Anne, they needed space to grieve. They moved the day after they told the group, saying that they'd keep in touch and try to call them at least every week. They didn't.

A month after the funeral, Katherine was sent to a mental institution. Her mother tried to keep the news quiet, but Kat had tried to hang herself, unable to deal with the pain that had filled her ever since Anne even went missing. Joyce said that she'd keep Anna and Cathy filled in on what happened to the young girl. They stopped getting told after a few months. 

Cathy felt like she was drowning. People asked her and Anna questions about Anne at every opportunity they could get, and it was starting to break her. She knew that she'd have to learn to get over her death eventually, but it hurt too much just now. She pushed herself to ignore her feelings, getting wrapped up in her school work and extra-curriculums, but it still didn't stop the thoughts that swirled in her head whenever she tried to go to sleep. 

She started to isolate herself, only ever really speaking to Anna. Her grades never suffered, but her teachers were worried. She wouldn't speak in class, despite clearly knowing the answer to the question that was asked and she was often found alone at lunch, sitting in the courtyard as far away from crowds as possible. Anna could be seen with her occasionally, but there were days where Cathy was completely alone, lost in a book or even just her own thoughts.

She refused to tell her parents how she was dealing with everything. They didn't know about her feelings for Anne and she was terrified of what they would think if she did tell them. She didn't know how they felt about LGBT people, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. She wasn't even completely sure where she fit on the scale. She knew that she loved Anne as more than friends, but she wasn't sure if she'd ever liked another girl or even any guys. It was confusing, to say the least.

Cathy started writing in a journal more. She wrote how she really felt about Anne, how she wishes that something could have been done to prevent her death. Cathy wrote about how mad she was at Catalina and Jane for just leaving and not contacting them anymore. She wrote about how she wishes that she could've seen the signs of Kat's depression and helped the younger girl, instead of having her struggle by herself and end up nearly killing herself. She wrote about how she feels like a bad friend to Anna, but she isn't sure how to be a better one. She writes about she misses how things used to be. 

She misses Anne. Her stupid jokes and pranks, her warm presence and her even warmer hugs. The pure happiness in her eyes whenever she saw Cathy and the genuine laugh around her. The way they loved each other, but maybe not in the way that Cathy truly wanted.

It was hard to get over a friend's death. It was nearly impossible to get over a best friend's death. Cathy deemed it completely impossible to get over a best friend, but also person-that-you're-secretly-in-love-with's death.


End file.
